Sonic High School waiting to go home
by YukinaWinters
Summary: When our heros Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are forced to go to a high school. Chaos is always promised. Will Amy be okay if Sally tries to get Sonic? Will Silver ever confess to Blaze? And who will Shadow choose?


Yukina: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy my work. This is my very first entry, so please help me!

Shadow: You'll need _a **lot**_ of help, newbie.

Sonic: Cut her some slack, she'll get better as she writes more.

Yukina: Thanks for the encouragement Sonic, Shadow thanks for the honest opinion.

Shadow: I try.

Chapter 1 First Day

(Sonic's POV)

Sonic the Hedgehog was never the type to go to school. Even as a little Hedgehog he ditched never wanting to go to a classroom closed in with walls and glass windows.

That was until the day it was mandatory for all the ages of 5 to 18 to go to school; including the hero himself.

"Yo, faker, get outta bed before I use chaos control and put you in the ocean." Shadow yelled getting ready to punch Sonic in the face.

Shadow had been living with Sonic for awhile now after the fight with Mephiles mostly because G.U.N forces only agreed to leave him alone if he did.  
Shadow wouldn't call Sonic a Best friend of his, at least not out loud, but Sonic knew he was one of his Best friends anyway.

"Shadow calm down, if he's late he's late," Sliver yawned walking out of his room, "more food for us."

Sliver had just recently moved in the Hedgehogs' home, he was staying with them until all of them could go back to Mobius, Sonic's abandon destroyed world when had all the people killed except Sonic and his friends, and restore it to its former self.

Sonic thought it was weird when more of his former kind appeared on Earth, and even weirder when there was a _school_ for them.

He ignored the questions and rolled out of his bed. Sonic's room wasn't what you could call _neat_ but it wasn't that messy either.

A blue racecar bed, blue wall paper, red carpet, medals given to him, clothes, radio, pool table, bean bags, posters, shoes, a flat screen TV Amy and Tails got him for his birthday last year, and a staircase outside his window for secret escapes. He got dressed in a pair of red shorts and a white shirt with a dark blue jacket with white shoes.

He wondered if Sally was going to be there. The princess disappeared from Sonic during the killing raid that Robotnik had ordered. Sonic didn't have feelings for Sally but just wondered if she was okay. Besides maybe if he sees her again she could rule Mobius when they get back. If they want a Queen or King that is.

"Save some food for me guys!" he yelled sliding down the rail of the staircase.

(Shadow POV)

Shadow had never been to school in his life. Unless you count the private lessons he had with the Professor and Maria. Even so Shadow had changed a lot since he regained all his lost memories. He's not really a sulking depressed person anymore but that doesn't mean he'll smile for anyone, probably only for his close friends or else he'll only smirk.

"Holy Crap," Sonic gasped at the Pancakes, eggs, bacon, buttered toast, and orange juice at the table. "Did Amy stop by?"

"Yeah, she came by earlier before going to Rouge's house." Shadow replied with his mouth full.

"Aren't you glad Amy gives us breakfast?" Sliver teased knowing Amy still liked Sonic.

Amy always thought about what to give Sonic. Shadow often wondered why. Sonic never does anything to return her feelings, when will she get the hint?

Or does she know something he doesn't know. He never could understand Amy, which is probably why he prefers to hang out with Rouge, Tikal, or Blaze for that matter.

"Amy's cute," Sonic said stuffing his mouth, "But sometimes she goes a little _**crazy**_ which is the only reason I haven't asked her out yet. I like girls to play hard to get sometimes, not beg."

Shadow rolled his eyes walking back up the stairs. He needed to get his green chaos emerald out of his room.

Shadow's room was _neat_; Black wall paper, maroon carpet, laptop, skateboard, a little desk, a black couch, a small bed with red silk sheets, clothes, mini refrigerator, a secret room for his weapons, and a balcony on the outside.

As he walked in he stared at a picture of Rouge and him on the ARK, he was sitting down and rouge got behind him and took the silly picture.

He smirked at the picture and put it next to the picture of Maria. Rouge was a close friend to him; they've been through so much together. He put on a black shirt, with ripped skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and his regular shoes. He wasn't Emo, Goth, or really a punk but this was _his style_ to one else's but _his._

"Come on, Shadow, we're going to be late for meeting with Amy, Tikal, Blaze, Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles!" Sliver shouted breaking the door opened.

(Sliver's POV)

Sliver never attended school; being the savior of his time, he didn't need it, or had to be focused on it anyway. Protecting people had always been more important or hanging with Blaze for the matter.

Now that he and Blaze were in Sonic's time; things changed.

As soon as Sonic got in the room, Shadow changed his position, and Sliver quickly jumped in the middle.

"Chaos Control," Shadow whispered to himself as the vortex came.

When they appeared out of the vortex; Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Tikal, Tails and Knuckles were waiting.

"What took you boys so long?" Rouge asked putting her hand on her hip.

Sliver ignored her though, he didn't honesty like Rouge that much. Amy and Blaze yeah but not Rouge.

"If you must know we were waking up," Shadow replied casually.

"Oh Sonic," Amy blushed, "Did you like the breakfast I made for yall?"

"It was really good Amy," Sonic replied.

Sliver wanted to puke, he was always left out in conversations with Shadow and Rouge and Sonic and Amy.

"Hey Sliver," Blaze smiled. "How are ya?"

"Oh Blaze," He said in surprise, "I'm fine." Blaze stared at him for a minute, and walked away. He didn't understand why but he didn't want to ask.

Tails and Knuckles went to talk to Sonic while Shadow was talking to Amy, Tikal, and Rouge.

Sliver wanted to talk to Blaze, one to figure out why she left him like that, two if she was mad, and three to confess to her.

"Sliver, are you okay?" Amy asked. "Is anything wrong?" Tikal worried.

"Everything's okay," Sliver replied, "Let's go to school already."

End of Chapter 1

Yukina: Looks like something's happening between Sliver and Blaze.

Shadow: What about me? Who's my love interest, Rouge or Tikal?

Sonic: I don't even know if I _**have**_ a love interest

Yukina: 1) Shadow you're going to have to wait. 2) Sonic, yes you do.

Tails: I didn't even talk!

Knuckles: Neither did I. And by the way…..SHADOW STAY AWAY FROM ROUGE AND TIKAL

Shadow: *Pfffft*you wish.

Tikal: Thanks for reading and please stay in tune for the next chapter.


End file.
